Someone To Watch Over Me
by xSuchAHotMess
Summary: Sharpay feels like her world is sometimes falling apart,leave it to Troy to try to pick up the pieces.Troypay.
1. Preface

**Someone to Watch over Me**

Do you ever feel invisible..._well _maybe not invisible, but just like people don't really care that your there. **I do**. Ever since my brother, Asher turned 3.

My twin brother Ryan and I were 5 when mom and dad brought Asher home from the maternity home and for the first 3 years everything was perfect, we were the typical happy family.

All that changed the evening of Asher's 3rd birthday, I always remember it so clearly; mom had just finished clearing up the kitchen from the party of three year olds that had been round that afternoon then she turned around and smiled at me while I sat at the kitchen table colouring, that was the last time I remember seeing a genuine smile on my mother's face, so happy and carefree, I grinned back and she kissed the top of my head before walking down the hallway to the living room where both of my brothers were. As I hopped of my chair to go and join everyone else I heard Asher cry out in pain, I stood in the entrance way to the living room and watched my mother pull up Asher's shirt to reveal a dark bruise the size of a dinner plate across his back. I looked up at my mom just in time to see her face screw up into what I could only assume was disbelief. We spent the rest of that night in the hospital waiting for a doctor to inform us of Asher's test results, Ryan sleeping on Dads lap, Asher whimpering on my mother's lap and me sitting between the two looking around trying to figure out what was going on.

That night I added a new word to my vocabulary:_**Leukaemia**_**.**

**Ok guys,**

**Tell me what you think of this weird little trailer/preface thing and if you like it, I'll keep writing.**

**I haven't been updating much I know but it's only because I have exams coming up and some family trouble atm.**

**Be patient, I will upload eventually!**

**Alice**

**Xoxo**


	2. Ice Queens And Gossip Queens

**Chapter one: Ice queens and Gossip queens**

**[Troy's point of view]**

_Ok Troy, this is it. New school, fresh start._

Just as I took in a deep breath to prepare myself for what was on the inside of the giant grey concrete building before me, I felt someone shove me to the side and mutter something along the lines of "outta the way loser!"

_Clearly they are big on welcoming new students here_.

I followed a big crowd of students into the school, trying to blend in as much as possible, I have learnt from previous experience that standing out on your first day in a new school is that last thing you want. I looked down at the sheet in my hand, that presented my timetable and locker number. I looked up from the sheet turning my head in a bewildered manor just trying to figure out what way I needed to go, it was then I noticed a short girl with mousy brown hair and small spectacles closing in on me.

"Hi, you must be new here!" the small one stated while looking up at me and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear

"Uh yeah, am I that obvious?" I asked scratching the back of my neck, a habit I find hard to break when I'm nervous.

"Just a little. Anyway, I'm Kelsi Neilson. I have been assigned to show you around, and help you fit in"

I looked the girl up and down; she looked about 11 in her khaki pants and pigtails,

_I can't believe I'm going to be getting advise on 'fitting in' from this girl, the only place she looks like she could fit in was a kindergarten._

I put my hand out to her, deciding to try and look past here childlike getup, and introduced myself "Troy Bolton, my dad's the new-"

"Basketball coach, I know! Trust me; there isn't one piece of gossip around this school that I don't know!" she said smugly as she enthusiastically shook my hand.

"Oh err, cool?"_ great a gossip queen!_

"So, do you want me to show you around the school now?" she questioned.

"Sure I guess so…" I barely finished saying before she had grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards a clean white corridor with a row of doors.

After a few minutes we stopped at a set of double doors.

"And this is the auditorium" Kelsi said as she grabbed one of the door handles and tugged it open.

We walked into the dimly lit theatre, lined with chairs all facing the stage at the front of the room. A girl with pursed lips and curly blond shimmering hair strutted her way up the gangway towards us then used her hands to push me and Kelsi either side of her as she ordered us to "_**move**_" and then she carried on and left through the double doors we had just entered through.

"Wooah, who was that" I asked, my eyes still focused on the doors that had just slammed shut.

"_That_ was Sharpay Evans. East highs resident ice queen" Kelsi scoffed as she made her way to the piano that was placed centre stage.

"She is beautiful" I mused

"Trust me Troy, you do not wanna get involved with her, she is so self absorbed and stuck up, she thinks she rules the school, she has no respect for anybody but herself… well and her twin brother, Ryan. But I heard he only hangs around with her because she has something over him" Kelsi stopped to take a breath then looked up at me as she took a seat at the bench in front of the piano keys.

"She can't be that bad!"

"Oh she is. Stay out of her way Troy, it's safer that way" she said looking towards the sheet music and placing her fingers delicately onto the keys and started to play a soft melody.

"Maybe I like a bit of danger in my life" I smirked as I made my way over to Kelsi.

Kelsi sighed and slowly tore her eyes away from the piano keys to look at me "don't be stupid Troy, nobody wants _her_ kind of danger in their life. That's why she doesn't hang about with anyone" she ended her sentence with a shrug then glanced back at the music sheets.

"You mean nobody cares enough to find out what she is really like?" I asked

"No, nobody is _dumb enough_ to find out what she is really like!" Kelsi said as she stared making notes on her sheets.

I stared at the girl at the piano for a few moments, she really did not look like the sort of person to judge anybody, I mean maybe this 'ice queen' has a reason to act the way Kelsi says she does.

I chuckled quietly to myself, _how bad could this Sharpay girl be?_

Kelsi twisted her head to look at me "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" I said with a slight shrug then walked up behind her to see what she was playing "What I've been looking for? Did you write this?"

"Yup. It's for the musical next week, I need to make it more, and I quote: 'faster, dazzling, fabulous more… ME!'"

"Demanding drama teacher?" I asked

"Try demanding drama queen!" she said using that same tone of voice she had used when talking about Sharpay.

"Sharpay is in the musical?"

"Sharpay is the _'star'_ of the musical, as usual" Kelsi said sounding bored.

I turned away from Kelsi and imagined Sharpay dancing around on the stage her golden locks flowing behind her, the corners of her mouth twisted up into a smile.

"**TROY**!" I quickly moved round to face the childlike girl to see her giving me a stern look "can you stop daydreaming, please? I need to finish showing you round the school!"

"Uh yeah, sure" I said slowly following behind her as she walked back up to the double doors we came in through.

**TBC**

**Okay guys,**

**Here is the first chapter of my newest story. **

**I know it's not the greatest but hey, it's only the first, it will get better! **

**Let's hope I update this story more than I do the others! **

**Please review, it would mean a lot.**

**Alice**

**xoxo**


	3. Drama At Breakfast

**Chapter ****Two****: ****Drama at breakfast**

**[****Sharpay's**** point of view]**

I strutted down the white corridor towards the auditorium; I needed to let out some of this frustration. The drama from breakfast played out in my mind as the students parted like the red sea all trying to avoid my deadly wrath, I just needed to keep myself together until I got to the auditorium. I couldn't let anyone see me cry. I started to walk faster as I felt the tears in my eyes threaten to break the facade I usually held so well. I pushed open the heavy oak door only wide enough for me to slip through, closed it quickly then leant my back against the cold, solid wood to try and catch my breath. I gave the room a quick scan to check I was alone then walked down the sloped gangway towards the stage at the front of the room, carelessly dropping my large gold bag onto one of the seats as I went. I walked to the centre of the stage, the place where I felt most at peace, and sunk to the floor, my hands falling into my lap and the tears cascading down my cheeks.

"_You and daddy are going to come and see the show this year, right mom?"_

"_Kitten, you and Ryan both know we can never make any promises when it comes to attending things like that" The twins mother said as she placed a small stack of pancakes onto the table_

"_But mother, I have a starring role! Besides Asher has been fine for ages an-"_

"_Sharpay" Sharpay's mother interrupted sharply "I tell you this every time one of your little... 'Whims' come up. We won't know until the day" _

_Ryan smiled at his younger brother who sat across from him at the table "Shar, if they can't make it we completely understand. I mean as long as Asher is oka-"_

"_No!" Sharpay yelled standing up from the table, nearly knocking over her chair in the process "It's not fair! It's always about him! You know you have other children too, it's not just Asher"_

"_I suggest you sit down and keep quiet young lady! You know perfectly well that your brother's health comes before anything else" Mr Evans growled with authority at his daughter "now I don't care how brilliant this role is, you need to sort out your priorities. Family always comes first."_

"_Ha. This isn't a family. This is two parents putting one of their children on a pedestal just because he's sick, while the other two get pushed to the side. I mean I would have thought you'd have learnt by now that you can't just ignore me half my life-"_

"_We do __**not**__ ignore you!" Mrs Evans glared at the young blond standing before her._

"_Yeah well it sure feels like it. All Asher has to do is sneeze and you act like the world is coming to an end" Sharpay said as she slammed a fist down onto the table._

"_I really wish you guys would stop talking about me like I'm not here" spoke the youngest Evans._

"_Sometimes I wish you weren't here!" Sharpay spat._

_Silence fell upon the table. Mr Evans was taking slow steady breaths trying to contain his anger, while Ryan sat starring at his twin trying it hard to believe what she had just said. Asher looked up at his older sister, her eyes showed a mixture of anger and disbelief at what she had just exclaimed, he then looked towards his mother who immediately put an arm around her son and kissed the side of his head and muttered "Sharpay doesn't mean anything she is saying. She is just having a selfish moment"_

I knew everything I had said at breakfast was out of line, but sometimes it's just hard to control myself. Everything was always about Asher, no matter what I did, good or bad. It was always _him_.

"_Sometimes I wish you weren't here!"_

That sentence kept pushing its way to the front of my mind, no matter how hard I tried to stop it.

_I didn't really mean it. It was just a spur of the moment thing; I was angry and needed to let it out. He's my brother and no matter how my parents treat me, I still love him. I know it's not his fault. I didn't mean it._

No matter how hard I tried to convince myself otherwise, I knew there was some truth behind those spiteful words spoken at breakfast.

I looked up quickly towards the auditorium doors as I heard footsteps and muffled voices approaching, then rubbed the back of my hand across my wet cheeks to try to hide any evidence of my tears. The footsteps stopped outside the doors but the voices carried on. It was Kelsi, one of the very few people in the school that wasn't afraid of me. I kind of admired her for that; she wasn't scared to let anyone know how she felt about them. I stood up and hurried over to the tiered seats to grab my bag- just because Kelsi wasn't scared of me didn't mean I wanted her to see me like this- then made my way up the isle taking a deep breath to ensure I was ready to put up the facade.

Kelsi walked in, wearing brightly coloured clothes that I'm sure only pre-schoolers wore, followed by some brown haired guy I hadn't seen before with an awkward look plastered across his face.

_Must be new._

I raised my arms and pushed my way between them muttering "move" as I went, all the time keeping my head down to make sure they didn't see my tear stained face. I squinted slightly as I made it out into the bright white hallway which hurt my eyes; it was much darker in the auditorium.

As I turned to make my way towards the girl's toilets so I could re-apply my make up, I felt someone walk into me with such force it nearly knocked me off my feet.

"Watch where you're going, Jackas-"

"Hey there you are! I've been looking for y- have you been crying?"

I looked up to see my twin brother standing in front of me "oh, it's you..."

Ryan took hold of my arm and pulled me across to the side of the corridor out of the way of the crowds of people rushing to homeroom. I pulled my arm out of his grip and avoided eye contact with him.

"Shar? Why are you crying?" he asked me. _Isn't it obvious?_

"Why do you think?" I retaliated.

"If this is about everything at breakfast... you brought it on yourself, I mean if anyone should be crying, it should be Asher. What you said was harsh."

"You think I don't know that?" I growled at him "I can't help the way I feel about all of this Ry! I wish I could but I can't. So just-"

"Calm down, will you? People are starting to look"

I turned my head to glare at everyone in the corridor who had slowed down to listen into my conversation and smirked slightly with satisfaction as they all looked away and hurried off to the separate destinations.

_I love having power._

I turned back to Ryan getting rid of the smirk on my face and replacing it with an apologetic pout "I'm sorry about what I said and I'll say sorry to everyone later, now if you excuse me I need to go and sort out my make-up before people think I'm trying to start a new trend"

Ryan chuckled lightly at my poor attempt of a joke but went along with it to try and make me feel better "I'm sure you could pull it off"

I smiled and shook my head slightly as I walked away in search of the toilets.

**TBC**

**Well I'm super sorry for the extremely late update, I don't really have an excuse other than "I couldn't be bothered"**

**But hey, it's better late than never, right?**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts/opinions and ideas. It would be much appreciated! **

**Alice xoxo**


	4. Phone Call

**Chapter ****Three****: Phone call**

**[****Sharpay's**** point of view]**

"Fuck" I muttered to myself as the final warning bell startled me, making me smear mascara over the bridge of my nose. I had managed to cover up all evidence of my tears; the last thing I needed was people questioning me on my patchy cheeks. I grabbed some tissue and dabbed at the black mark between my eyes until it disappeared then took a step back to check my overall appearance. I flattened my hair and frowned, hating the person I saw looking back at me in the mirror. I took a deep breath and headed towards the door to make my way to homeroom but stopped when I heard the familiar tinkle of my phone, Sighing I picked it up, I was already late and though she was my favourite teacher, Miss Darbus could be a real bitch to late comers.

"Yes?" I said agitated into the receiver

"Sharpay?" I heard a small voice ask from the other end of the line.

"Who else would it be the Easter bunny? Now what do you want?"

"I uh... Did you, I'm-" he stuttered.

_Jesus Christ. Spit it out boy._

I sighed trying to calm down then asked "Asher what do you want?"

There was a long pause, where I heard him shuffle about then finally he spoke "Did you mean what you said at breakfast?"

I stayed quiet for what felt like a few minutes just trying to process the question he had asked and figure out a way of answering it truthfully. I didn't want to hurt him, I mean the poor kids been through enough as it is without me adding to it. The worst part was though, there was truth behind what I had said, sometimes I really _did _wishwas he wasn't there. I did love him in that strange brother/sister way that all siblings share; I just couldn't help but feel my life would be so much easier if he weren't around to hog all the affection my parents held. I was jealous.

I walked over to the sinks all lined up against one wall and leaned against them as I began to speak "Ash... You know I say things I don't mean. I didn't mean it literally, I was just mad at mom and dad"

"It seemed like you were mad at me..." he spoke, once again in that small voice that reflected how much I had hurt him.

"No, not at all. I'm not mad at you, I promise" I paused for a moment "but I am sorry..."

"That's okay" He was always so quick to forgive me. I have no idea why, I'm surprised he doesn't hate me after some of the things I had said and done. "Sharpay?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we play Mario Kart when you get home...I'm gonna beat you one day!"

I smiled slightly at this; out of some strange twist of fate I was good at this game which made a change because I had never particularly excelled in any video game before (other than 'sing star', of course) "Sure we can, But your gonna need more that determination to beat me"

"We'll see" he spoke slyly

I shook my head as I chuckled slightly and stood up straight brushing down my skirt. "Squirt, I have to go. I'll see you later"

"Okay Shar... See you later"

I hung up my phone then slipped it into my gold bag and once again made my way to the bathroom door then out into the empty corridor. Crap, I was late. I started to speed up, my heels slapping down hard onto the white floor, the noise echoing off the walls.

"Hey, it's Sharpay, right?" I heard someone call.

I stopped and quickly turned my head towards the voice, my hair almost whipping at my face. It was that awkward new kid starring at me as he stood by an open locker. His hair fell perfectly onto his face but in a messy kind of way that nearly covered his eyes, his ocean blue eyes. He shuffled from one foot to the other as he waited for my reply, trying not to look me directly in the eyes for too long.

"What's it to you?" I asked sharply

"It's uh- I just... I'm Troy Bolton" he stuttered as he stuck his hand out as he walked closer to me. I looked down at his hand then up at his face, my usual disapproving frown etched across my face.

"And?"

"I- I'm new here!" he stated as he quickly retracted his hand and buried it deep into his pocket.

"Clearly" I said taking a slight step away from him, trying to indicate that this 'conversation' was now over, but no...

"I was just wondering... maybe you could show me around the area or something?"

I laughed, I couldn't help myself. The poor kid was just embarrassing himself. I know he was new and all but seriously he should have enough sense not to just come out and ask _me_ to show him around.

"Uh, what's funny?" he asked sheepishly

I killed the laughter and looked at him turning serious "listen here, Newbie. I don't 'show _anyone_ around' and I sure as hell am not gonna start now. So why don't you just back off and stay out of my way, got it?"

He slowly nodded looking as though he had almost crapped himself and I smirked as I saw the desired reaction. Just as I turned to walk to homeroom I felt his warm hand enclose around my wrist. I whipped my head round glaring at him "Who do you think you are? You can't just go around grabbing people! Especially not me" I seethed trying to tug my arm out of his grip.

"Maybe I could just sit with you at lunch?" He said, a boyish grin slowly growing on his face.

"I don't think so." I stared hard at him, hoping he would get the message I wanted nothing to do with this new stranger, and then noticed he was looking down at his hand which was trapping me by the wrist, ensuring I couldn't get away. He slowly lifted his other hand and gently ran his thumb across a scar on my wrist then looked up at me questioningly.

I swallowed hard and gave my arm one last fierce tug and broke out of his grip, then turned and headed off in the opposite direction, just praying that he didn't follow after me.

**TBC**

**Oh My God! This was one damn speedy update for me! I'm on a roll! I even know how to start the next chapter! ;)**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts/opinions and ideas. It would be much appreciated! **

**Alice xoxo**


	5. Lunch Invitations

**Chapter ****Four****: Lunch invitations **

**[****Troy's**** point of view]**

I stood frozen to the spot looking up at the now empty corridor where the mysterious blond had just rushed off. She didn't want me to notice the scar on her wrist, the worry in her eyes made that clear. But what could be so bad in her life to make her want to cut herself? Did anybody else know about it? Was she trying to kill herself, or just relieve some emotional pain? So many questions ran around in my mind. Maybe Kelsi was right. Maybe this Sharpay girl was trouble, I mean do I really want to get involved with someone with who has no respect for herself let alone others?

_...or maybe..._

Maybe the scar wasn't intentional, maybe it wasn't her! People get scratches all the time. She could have just innocently caught her wrist on something.

_Then why the quick get away?_

As I stood there arguing with myself over the possibilities, I suddenly remembered why I was in the hallway in the first place, and checked my watch. _Crap_. I had been out here nearly 15 minutes and I was only meant to be putting a few books in my new locker. I jogged back to homeroom, luckily remembering the way (I really didn't want to be any later than I already was), then skidded to a halt as I reached the door and walked in, trying to act as casual as I could.

"Mr Bolton, what took you so long?" questioned the extravagantly dressed woman standing on the small platform at the front of the classroom.

"I uh... got lost." I muttered noticing a girl who hadn't been in the classroom when I was there earlier, the same girl I had the encounter with in the corridor. She looked up at me for a few seconds, chewing on her lip in an anxious manner, then quickly looked away and pulled her sleeves down past her hands, aware that I was trying to get another glimpse at her wrists.

"Well now your here, can you take your seat and stop trying to make googly eyes at Ms Evans?" My homeroom teacher, who I had previously found out, was named Miss Darbus, asked; which obviously earned a chorus of 'oooohs' and wolf whistles from the rest of the class. Sharpay on the other hand, sneered her nose up and rolled her eyes.

By this time I had turned a deep shade of red with embarrassment. _Great, Troy, your first day and everyone already thinks you're a creep. _I hurried to sit down in my newly assigned seat, second row from the back, with a fairly good view of the girl that had been running circles in my mind for the half an hour I had attended this school.

The last few minutes of homeroom dragged on slowly as Miss Darbus droned on about all the after school clubs, including the drama production which she seemed perhaps a little too enthusiastic about. As soon as the bell went indicating first period people started to rush out of the room, ignoring Miss Darbus' pleas to leave in an 'orderly fashion'. As I leant down to retrieve my bag a pair of pink heels stepped down onto one of the rucksacks straps. My eyes slowly made their way up her legs-her smooth tanned legs- and finally ended up at her flawless face.

I smirked as I sat up straight in my chair and took in the frown she bared "yes?"

She took a deep breath and whispered in an angry tone "If you _dare_ tell anybody about what you saw, I swear it will be the last thing you _ever_ do"

I raised my eyebrows at her and stood up, towering above her; at least 6 inches difference in our height. She looked up at me her eyes cold and glaring. "That's an awful big threat coming from someone so small" I said a cheeky smile growing, I had a feeling it would be fun to get her all angry and worked up.

"What you saw was none of your business!" She said jabbing her manicured nail right into my chest "Now I want you to stay away from me or I will make sure that your time at this school is a living nightmare!"

"Is that a promise?"

"Ugh. You are a jerk!"

I was right. It was fun to piss her off, plus she's hot when she's mad "that's nice. Now could you move, you're on my bag and I have a class to get to" The smile I added at the end of my sentence made her eyes grow twice their usual size and her jaw clenched furiously.

She took a step back, off of my bag turned on her heel and stalked towards the door, but then turned to me with that menacing glare and said "."

"So, I'll see you at lunch?" I called after her has she walked out of the room, I chuckled slightly as I heard her frustrated scream halfway down the corridor, then picked up my bag and headed towards the same way Sharpay had just left.

"Troy?" I heard someone call from inside the classroom I was currently trying to leave. I spun around and came face to face with a beautiful Latino girl, long dark hair, big brown eyes and a pearly white smile.

"Uh hi..."

"I'd listen to what she says if I were you, she has the kind of social status in this school that makes her able to tear you down within seconds. Trust me, she's not worth it"

"Sharpay? Nah, she seems like a blast" I said jokingly a smile playing across my face, we started to walk down the corridor towards first period, well I hoped I was going the right way, to be honest I was just following pretty girl I had yet to learn the name of.

The Latina giggled slightly and shook her head "she may look nice on the outside her heart is as cold as ice, people even call her the ice princess"

"Well that's... catchy?" I said screwing up my face "why does she act like that"

She shrugged and looked at me puzzled "no one knows. She's always been like it". I sighed and looked down at my feet as we continued to walk down the busy hallway. _Someone_ must know why she behaves the way she does. The brunette girl looked at me, then quickly looked away as soon as I caught her eye, I smiled slightly. "I'm Gabriella, by the way. Um, you can sit with me and my friends at lunch... If you want" She said shyly, adding the last part on quick.

I started to nod then remembered how I had teased Sharpay back in homeroom "Uh thanks... I might take you up on that offer".

Gabriella stopped outside a door then smiled at me "this is my class, I'll see you around Troy" she said as she disappeared through the door and into the room. I looked up at the signs and posters around me, 'Biology'. _Crap_. How did I get to English from here?

**TBC**

**I'm getting good with updating this Story... not so much my others but ey, it's a start! **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts/opinions and ideas. It would be much appreciated! **

**Alice xoxo**


	6. Jello Crotch

**Chapter ****Five****: Jello Crotch**

**[****Sharpay's**** point of view]**

I sat at my usual table in the cafeteria pushing the food around my plate with my spoon, lost in my own thoughts. I was still reeling about the whole morning- breakfast, Asher, the new guy- when Ryan leant his hand down onto the side of the table and looked at my still full plate then up at my face.

"Eat."

I rolled my eyes as I looked up at him "I am."

"No you're not. You're just playing with it, like you always do" he said with an accusing stare.

"Fine" I said shovelling a small amount of Jello onto my spoon then quickly popping it into my mouth "happy?"

Ryan narrowed his eyes at me and said "Swallow!"

I exhaled deeply, swallowed the Jello then tilted my head towards him "What do you want, Ry?"

"I was just coming to tell you that I can't eat with you today, Miss Darbus wants me to help some of the freshmen with the choreography for the show finale" He explained

I gave an exaggerated sigh to try and make him feel guilty for leaving me alone "Oh that's fine. I'll just sit here on my own and absorb my own boredom all while worrying that the new kid could come an-"

"Good! I knew you would understand" He said before running off. _Asshole._

I dropped my spoon back down onto the barely touched tray of food then picked up my bottle of water and unscrewed the lid and lifted it to my already parted lips, just as the cool liquid hit my tongue I saw the boy that had stalked me most of the morning enter the large cafeteria. _It's a big room Sharpay, what are the chances of him seeing you._ I slowly started to sink down in my chair just in case. His head was turning side to side in search of someone._ Not me, not me, not me. _Suddenly he smiled... right past me, I turned around slightly to see the science geek from my home room waving frantically at him. _Poor guy_. Relieved I let out a small smile and turned back around to my meal to find a tall shadow cast over it and me, my smile dropped.

"Hey Shar!" He said, dragging out the last two letters of my name.

"Don't call me that." I spat "and I thought I told you to leave me alone?"

He shrugged and gave me a crooked half smile as he sat down opposite me "I guess I just can't keep away... and what's wrong with 'Shar'? It is your name."

"No. My name is Shar_pay. _Now get your ass off of that chair and go and sit with the chemistry geek that is eagerly awaiting your company_"_

"What chemistry geek?"

"I don't know, Daniela, Cinderella- whatever her name is" I said getting agitated

"_Gabriella?_ Eh she seems nice enough, but I would rather sit with you" he said with a wink

_Why?_ Why had this boy come to my school and suddenly taken an interest in me? Nobody ever had before, so why now? I mean sure, people pay attention to me in school (which is more than I can say for at home) but no one ever tries to engage in actual conversation with me and I like it that way. After all, why would I act like such a bitch to people if I was looking to make friends? The closer you are to someone the more likely you are to get hurt, so why bother?

"What's so special about me?" I asked

"I don't know, you tell me" He said smiling again as he leant forward so he was closer to me. My brow furrowed as I looked at him and sat up straight, regaining the distance between us. He had this sort of presence about him that made me want to tell him everything all while at the same time knowing he was just another person who'd eventually end up screwing up part of my life.

"I'd rather not" I said hastily as I tried to busy myself by scooping up some more Jello.

"You know, I think there is a lot more to you than you let people see. Like those scars on your wrists..." He said the last part quietly, knowing I wouldn't want anyone to hear him. "I bet they have an interesting story behind them"

"Listen, Newbie. That is none of your business!" I said trying to sounds as threatening as possible "If I wanted people to know about my personal life, I would write a blog. But I don't. So back the hell off!"

"As much as I love this little 'newbie' nickname you have given me, my name is Troy... but I'm sure you remember that" He said with a smirk. Ugh how I would just love to reach out and smack that smug little face. He looked me up and down "you don't look like a cutter"

I could feel the anger building up inside me as I took a few deep breaths to try and contain it I stood up, picking up my bowl of Jello and emptying onto his lap then made me way out of the cafeteria muttering a long stream of profanities. I walked down the hall and stopped in front of my locker, the only pink one down the long white corridor, and opened it harshly (kind of surprised with myself for not making it come off its hinges) then stared at my reflection in the mirror on the inside of the door. My jaw was clenched tight and my eyebrows narrowed. I needed to calm down.

"Hey"

I exhaled and turned to find him with his Jello stained crotch and looking quite pitiful. "Was I not clear enough? Or do I need to throw Jello in your face too?"

"Actually... I wanted to apologize. I get that some of the things I said were out of line. And it's totally fine that you don't want to tell me about... you know" he said gesturing towards my hands "I really didn't mean to upset you, but I just get really nervous when I'm around someone as pretty as you an-"

He carried on speaking but I kept replaying that last line over and over in my head. _He thinks I'm pretty? _No one has ever said that before. Well at least not to my face and not in those words either. I had heard all the cocky jocks jeer on about my 'hot ass' or 'nice rack' or say that I was 'totally screwable' but never that I was 'pretty'. I felt warm and vulnerable and looked up at Troy as he rambled on, not realising I had stop listening a while ago.

"-I really don't know what came over me, usually I wouldn't even think about saying stuff like I did."

"...you think I'm pretty?" I asked quietly, suddenly nervous I had heard wrong.

His eyes widened, clearly embarrassed "...What?"

"Y-You just said you got nervous when you were around 'someone as pretty as me'" I repeated for him.

"Oh... yeah, that." He said scratching his neck awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact. "I guess I did say that."

I smiled slightly for a few seconds and quickly shut my locker as I could feel my cheeks slowly turn a shade of pink due to the compliment. "See ya, Newbie" I said as I spun on my heel and walked away from him towards my next class.

**TBC**

**I love to hear your views so ****please review and tell me your thoughts/opinions and ideas. It would be much appreciated! **

**Alice xoxo**


End file.
